The present invention relates substantially to fiber optic wall mount cabinets and more particularly to a fiber optic wall mount cabinet having improved modular bend radius control for fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic wall mount cabinets are generally used inside telecommunication closets to facilitate interconnection of plant cable to active equipment such as servers, hubs and routers. Wall mount fiber optic cabinets generally have smaller space requirements than associated rack-mounted systems which require floor space to accommodate the rack standing on the floor.
Fiber optic wall mount cabinets provide for interconnection of fiber optic cables through use of a patch panel. A patch panel comprises interconnected pluralities of fiber optic connectors. The patch panel may have a first plurality of fiber optic connectors where fiber optic cable entering the cabinet may be terminated and a second plurality of fiber optic connectors where fiber optic cable exiting the cabinet may be terminated. The patch panel may interconnect the incoming fiber optic cable to the exiting fiber optic cable. The patch panel enables technicians to make secure connections and detachments of fiber optic cables in the field without disturbing other connections.
The fiber optic wall mount cabinet also provides for storage of slack cable. As fiber optic cables with attached fiber optic connectors are manufactured in predetermined lengths, a certain amount of slack cable may result from connecting the fiber optic cables to the patch panel. Such slack cable ideally should be contained within a limited amount of space, preferably as close to a termination point as possible. A fiber optic wall mount cabinet may utilize slack spools and/or splice trays for fiber optic cable slack management. Slack spools are cylindrical formations of a minimum diameter where excess fiber optic cable may be wound without bending the cable beyond a minimum bend radius where the fiber optic cable may be damaged. Slack trays hold and protect excess fiber optic cable associated with a splice, i.e., a permanent attachment of pairs of fiber ends. Both devices organize excess slack of interconnected fiber optic cable.
As with all uses of fiber optic cable, providing complete protection of interconnected fiber optic cables and maintaining bend radius control is very important to maintaining quality transmission of data. Thus, providing immediate bend radius control to the fiber optic cables being terminated is a significant concern of installers. Also of significance to field installers is the ability to better position and manipulate the bend radius control devices in a modular environment. A properly designed fiber optic wall mount cabinet may hold interconnected fiber optic cables so that it may be both routed within the cabinet and isolated from disturbance. In view of these considerations, improvements in fiber optic wall mount cabinets are desired.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fiber optic wall mount cabinet may consist of a side wall, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a back wall forming a substantially rectangular enclosure. A patch panel wall may be located within the cabinet so as to define an incoming chamber and an outgoing chamber. The incoming chamber may further define an incoming surface of the patch panel wall. Similarly, the outgoing chamber may further define an outgoing surface of the patch panel wall. Each surface may also comprise a plurality of attachment sites. The attachment sites may be adapted to receive a connector mounting panel or a bend radius control clip. The cabinet may also have at least one cable access slot adapted for passing fiber optic cables that terminates in the incoming chamber. Likewise, the cabinet may have at least one cable access slot adapted for passing fiber optic cable that terminates in the exiting chamber.
The attachment sites may enable the connector mounting plate or bend radius control clip to be releasably secured to the patch panel wall. The connector mounting plate may enable mounting of at least one fiber optic cable connector on each surface of the patch panel so as to terminate fiber optic cable. The bend radius control clip includes a bend radius control arm that permits control of fiber optic cable bending as it passes over the bend radius control clip. Depending on the entry of the fiber optic cable into the incoming chamber or exiting chamber, the bend radius control clip may be oriented upwards or downwards so as to allow the control arm to receive and guide the fiber optic cable as it is terminated on the at least one fiber optic connector.
In a preferred embodiment, the fiber optic wall mount cabinet may have two covers. A first cover may be attached to the side wall and moveable between a closed position to cover the incoming chamber and an open position to allow access to the incoming chamber. The second cover may be attached to the back wall and moveable between a closed position to cover the exiting chamber and an open position to allow access to the exiting chamber. The cabinet may also have at least one slack management spool secured to the back wall to support the fiber optic cable as it enters the incoming chamber. The at least one slack management spool may have a radius exceeding a minimum bend radius of fiber optic cable so that spooled fiber optic cable may not be damaged. In addition, the at least one slack management spool may have at least one attachment point for a bundling strap. The bundling strap may be used to retain slack optical fiber.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and drawings.